kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc
The Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc is the fifth arc of the Kuroshitsuji manga. This occurs after the Noah's Ark Circus Arc. Plot: The story begins with Arthur Wordsmith riding a 2 horse carriage, which he is not used to as he is a commoner. He had received a letter of invitation to a party at the Phantomhive Manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38 Page 2 It then moves onto Ciel talking with Soma over breakfast. It is notable that the newspaper he holds says something of diamond trading in South Africa, where a man died.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38, Page 4 Meanwhile, Mey-Rin and Baldroy are complaining about the weather when they are interrupted by the Double Charles, who ask if Earl Phantomhive is in. After being randomly attacked, they attempt to fight back.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38, Pages 7-8 However, they are interrupted again by Sebastian, who brings the two to meet the Earl while serving them tea.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38 page 12-15 After brief introductions on the Charles' parts, they show a letter to Ciel from the Queen that asks him to host a banquet and entertain a guest who is coming to visit England. Ciel politely objects, since he does not enjoy social events, but is told he has no choice, because of the matter from the "other day", i.e. regarding the matter with the Noah's Ark Circus.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38 Page 15-17 Afterwards, Charles Grey asks to stay and supervise at the time. Ciel tells Sebastian to prepare the invitations and contact Lau and the Undertaker while he's at it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38 Page 18-20 Now Arthur Wordsmith remarks after that incident, his life turned 180 degrees. Years later, he is finally writing about the horrible events that came to pass at the manor, and shows a picture of Sebastian in a gruesome way, blood spilled all over.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38 Page 25 Ciel is on the phone with an unknown person, and it begins to rain. Soon after, the party begins.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39 Page 3-4 The guests are Irene Diaz, an opera singer, with her boyfriend/theatre producer Grimsby Keane, Carl Woodley, Patrick Phelps, Lau with Ran-Mao by his side, and Wordsmith.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39 Page 6-7 In the lobby, guests are politely chatting as they wait for their benefactor. Wordsmith runs into Lau, and makes small talk. Lau presents Ciel as a scary person, conjuring images of weird old pirate-like men, without mentioning Ciel's age, as Ciel comes down the stairs.Kuroshitsuji''manga, Chapter 39 Page 10 He politely greets all the guests, and thanks them for coming to his home. As Ciel mentions that the guest of honor isn't here yet, Mey-Rin comes, announcing the arrival of a guest. Georg von Siemens and Charles Grey enter, and they are all introduced, except for Mr. Wordsmith.''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39 Page 11-12 Dejected, the author/dentist sits down when Sebastian comes up to him, and he admires him for a minute. Ciel Phantomhive takes the seat next to him, and they talk.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39 Page 19-20 Arthur is pleasantly surprised to find that the Earl, even though he is a noble, read his work. Ciel comments on how if you are famous, everyone will continuously praise you as opposed to when you are unknown and talented. Grimsby barges on their conversation, remarking about how true what the Earl said was, and asks if he would like to one day they could work together, to which Ciel responds, "Right...one day."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39 Page 22-23 Across the room, a scream is heard as Irene asks Siemens to stop harrassing her, which leads him to harrass her further. She reacts by slapping him, and Siemens is about to throw a glass of alcohol at her. Ciel blocks the lady with his own body, and tells them that is enough.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39 Page 24-25 Grimsby becomes extremely angry, however, and throws a bottle at Siemens, but Sebastian flies through the air and makes a pyramid of glasses pouring wine. Everyone's moods are lifted.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39 Page 26-28 Irene attempts to thank Sebastian, which might show some interest on her part, but Sebastian is too busy with Ciel to bother with her. Grimsby becomes slightly jealous.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39 Page 29-30 While drying him with a towel, Sebastian and Ciel make small talk in French. They make fun of the man, and when Wordsmith laughs at his joke, Ciel puts his finger to his lip, signalling "shush!" and revealing a slightly playful side.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39 Page 30-31 Master Siemens has fallen asleep, and Ciel says it must be his bedtime too. He leaves with Sebastian, who carries Siemens on his back. Sebastian lightly jokes to Ciel how he's only when it's convenient, much to Ciel's annoyance.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39 Page 32 Later on, whilst the servants are cleaning up, Siemens rings for one of the servants to go to his room.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39 Page 33 Mey-Rin and Sebastian go to Siemens's room, where they hear screams. Sebastian breaks open the door, and Siemens is dead, his head tilted and his arm dangling off the chair he was sitting in. Arthur bursts through the crowd, examines the body, and says: "He's dead!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39 Page 35-37 After they examine Siemen's corpse, they conclude that he died from blood loss because of the fatal wound on his chest.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 40 Page 3 They begin to move the body to the cellar before its rots until the Yard shows up. Lau then comments on how they may be there for quite a while seeing as there is a storm outside. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 40 Page 5 Woodley complains that he doesn't want to stay where a murder took place but Lau says that its fine since they were all supposed to stay a night. It is then realized that because of the storm, there is a good chance that the killer is one of them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 40 Page 6-7 Lady Diaz then comments on that since the door to the room was locked, the killer broke in through the window. Charles says that if the killer came in through the window and the rain they would leave footprints. Along with that fact that the room is on the secong floor and the window was locked. It is then believed that the killer locked both the window and door from the hallway but this would be unlikely because all the keys to the mansion are in Sebastian's possesion and only he knows where they are stored. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 40 Page 8-9 Since the keys couldn't have been stolen and there is a possibility of locking the room from the inside, it is then concluded that this was a locked room murder.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 40 Page 10 They then begin discussing their alibis. Lau, Ran Mao, and Woodley were all together in the lounge with Sebastian serving them. Charles, Wordsmith, Grimsby, Irene, and Phelps were all in the billards room. While the servant were all cleaning together. The only one without an alibi is Ciel who is the only one, other than Sebastian, who knows where Siemen's room was and can navigate through the mansion.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 40 Page 15-17 Lau then suggests possible reasons for Ciel to murder Siemen. Since the killer is still in the mansion and they are unable to leave untill the storm settles, they dcide to put Ciel in confinement with Wordsmith.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 40 Page 24 Charles retrives the handcuffs he uses at work so neither Wordsmith or Ciel can run off in the night.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 40 Page 26 Before leaving, Ciel tells Sebastian to make sure the coke in the hearths dont run out. While Sebastian is checking the hearth, he seems to discover something. As he is about to say what he has discovered, someone appears behind him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 40 Page 36 Sebastian is then shown waking up Bard to give him instructions for the meals for the next three days. In this process he wakes up Finny and tells him to change the coke in the hearts.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 41 Page 5-6 He then goes to Mey Rin to give her an olw that has a letter for someone and to release it at the crack of dawn.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 41 Page 9 Ciel and Wordsmith are then shown. Wordsmith, having trouble sleeping, has trouble wrapping his head around the fact that Ciel is the same age as his little brother and comments that he looks cute when he is sleeping.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 41 Page 11-12 Sebastian then comes up behind him with Ciel's pillow saying that this would be his security blanket.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 41 Page 13 Sebastian then, as a joke, asks Ciel if he would like a lullaby much to Ciel's annoyance. Sebastian then returns to his work after Ciel fell asleep so fast.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 41 Page 14 Sebastian and Wordsmith have a small conversation about how although Ciel is an Earl, he is still a child and how hard it must be on him to be stuck in this kind of situation. Wordsmith then tells Sebastian that he doesn't believe that Ciel is the killer. As Sebastian is leaving, he says: "I'm leaving the young master in your hands."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 41 Page 15-17 Wordsmith begins thinking about who may be the killer if it isn't Ciel. He believes that the two most suspicious ones are the servants and the most suspicious out of them would be Mey Rin and Sebastian because they had found the body first. He starts to think that Sebastian comitted the murder because he and Mey Rin want to run away together. He dismissed the thought and goes to sleep.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 41 Page 18-20 He then wakes up to Ciel saying that Sebastian is late waking him up. Tanaka then enters the room with Ciel asking where's Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 41 Page 23-24 Wordsmith and Ciel run to the room where Sebastian is lying on the floor dead.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 41 Page 27 Ciel then begins to order to stop sleeping on the floor and get up, he even goes as far as slapping Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 41 Page 31-32 Lau then says that it's impossible for the confined Earl to have killed Sebastian and that things have just got interesting.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 41 Page 36 Prince Soma and Agni are shown at the Town House. Soma is seen looking out a window and begins to worry about Ciel. Agni tries to uplift Soma's spirits by saying that Ciel has Sebastian with him so everything will be alright.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 42 Page 4 As they begin to examine Sebastian's body they notice he has been stabbed by the poker as well as a blow to the back of the head. Wordsmith proposes that there were multiple culprits. One would get his attention while the other hits him on the back of his head and then the one in front gave the final blow to the front.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 42 Page 9 They decide to move Sebastian's body to the cellar as well. While everyone leaves for the dinning hall, Ciel apoligizes for losing it and hands over the head butler pin to Tanaka. He then scolds Ciel for being shaken by the death of a servant.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 42 Page 14-15 In the dinning hall, they all begin eating but Irene says that shes not very hungry so Charles asks for the leftovers. However, when she was handing him her plate, he says he meant the one next to her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 42 Page 19 They realize that Phelps is missing and go to check on him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 42 Page 21 When they get to the Earl's bedroom, they find it locked but Charles cuts down the door. Phelps is found on the ground dead.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 42 Page 24-26 The owl that Sebastian entrusted to Mey Rin is then shown being taken down by something.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 42 Page After they exam Phelps's body they find two small punture wounds on his neck. Wordsmith says they could've been from stabbing him or an injection of poison.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 43 Page 4 He then comments that two bite marks to the neck is similar to Carmilla the vampire, but of course would be ridiculous and unscientific to suggest it. He then notices that the clock at his beside was on the ground and broken. The clock says 2:38, suggesting that Phelps died around 2:38.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 43 Page 6-7 In the drawing room, they begin discussing the times of deaths and alibis for each. Siemen died around 1:10, Phelps died around 2:38, and it is unknown when Sebastian died. When the servants say that they last saw Sebastian at 2:50 making him the last one who died.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 43 Page 8-10 Since Sebastian is the only one who knew where the key to the Earl's room was it's most probable that he is the killer, but he was killed himself. They begin suggesting ideas for everyone's death. The more probable one being the killer would have something to gain from the deaths.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 43 Page 11-12 Woddley then states that Phelps was his business rival. Ciel then asks him if does in fact carry a needle in his sleeves. Lau pulls it out saying yes he does but it's used in oriental medicine. They begin blaming him for Phelps's death saying that he could've been destroying evidence while he was goind through Ciel's closet. He dismisses it saying it's impossible for him to commit a locked room murder from the walk-in-closet.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 43 Page 13-15 Wordsmith then makes a chart of all three deaths and everyone's alibis. He then says that even if they were working with Sebastian, it's impossible for a single person to commit all these murders.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 43 Page 16-17 They begin fighting amongst each other until Woodley says he doesn't want to be killed and starts to leave. Ciel tells him to sit down, becuase he believes that Ciel has had all of this planned out from the beginning. As he begins to punch Ciel, Tanaka restrains him saying that if anyone meant any harm to the Earl, the servants will not hesitate to protet him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 43 Page 23-24 Since Wordsmith is the only one with an alibi for each murder, Ciel entrusts him for making their decisions from now on. Ciel then says that they should thoroughly catch the killer.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 43 Page 27-28 As they continue their converstion, Wordsmith proposes the idea that whoever holds the key to the Earl's room and killed Sebastian is the criminal.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44 Page 2 Charles suggests to check Sebastian's body to make sure that he isn't carrying the key himself. Wordsmith then says that whenever they move they should move in a group and tells Irene, Grimsby and Woodley to stay ing the drawing room. Lau and Ran Mao decide to stay as well while Charles says that he won't have anything to do so he'll tag along.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44 Page 3 When they lift the cloth to see the body, they find Sebastian's body all wet and decide to move him so it won't decay as fast. After examing the body, they find that he doesn't have the key on him so they decide to check his bedroom.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44 Page 7-9 When they get to Sebastian's room, they begin searching places where one might keep vauleables, since none of them have really been in his room.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44 Page 11 Ciel then searches his closet finding all the cats Sebastian has hid from him. After searching they find no keys within the room. They begin disscussing how none of them know where Sebastian had come from, not even Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44 Page 13-14 Charles then suggests to check everyone's luggage since he has more authority he can force them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44 Page 16 After checking all the men's luggage, they wait for Mey Rin and Ran Mao to finish checking the women's luggage.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44 Page 18 Mey Rin found a small vial with a dark red liquid inside which she believes could be blood from Phelps.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44 Page 20 They didn's find the key anywhere so Wordsmith proposes the idea that Sebastian could've thrown it out a window since it's so small it could get burried. Finny, shaken from Sebastian's death, decides to look for it outside along with Mey Rin and Bard.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44 Page 21-22 After Bard convinces Mey Rin and Finny that what they are doing is insane and that they sould be protecting Ciel, Tanaka comes and informs them that they will soon run out of food supplies.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44 Page 33-34 Back in the drawing room, Grimsbly says that they should play a game of cards but Wordsmith doesn't want him to go alone because they still don't know who the killer is. Lau then proposes the idea that the unlikey thought of the killer being able to not leave footprints while being in the storm will become likely with the existence of a 13th person.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44 Page 36-37 Woodley dismisses the idea saying that there's no chance of that happening. Lau responds saying that if it's true then he could be lurking in the mansion waiting for a chance to pick them of one by one, and that he may not be that far off.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44 Page 38 While saying that there may be the 13th person who shouldn't exist, there is a loud noise behind the door in the kitchen where the servants are.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44 Page 40 The servants are then shown running into the drawing room saying they caught a "suspicious lokking guy."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 45 Page 3 Lau states that even he is surpirsed that the killer is revealed and then asks for his name. Ciel reveals the man to be Jeremy Rathbone, an advisor to the local church.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 45 Page 6-7 As his alibi, Jeremy shows Sebastian's owl saying that Sebastian anticipated that he'd be killed and sent a letter to him. To prove that he really isn't the 13th person, he shows a ticket to a play the night of the murders.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 45 Page 10-11 After they filled Jeremy in on what has happened since the first murder, he asks to see the bodies, but he must see each body in a different room as the scent may give him a hint to the crime. If they were all together they scents would interfere with each other.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 45 Page 15-16 After the bodies are moved in separate rooms, he says to show them to him in the ord they were killed.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 45 Page 20 While examing Siemen's body, Jeremy says that he was drinking up untill his death and that there was a faint smell of the sea on the body.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 46 Page After examing Phelp's body, who was killed in a different way than the other two, he asks to see the room in which he died in. He than concludes that there were multiple killers. To catch the killer, he says that they need to wait for nightfall and Ciel's cooperation.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 46 Page 10-11 He quickly exams Sebastian's body and they all leave for the dinning room however Charles races back to the room in which Sebastian's body lays and checks to see if he is still there.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 46 Page 15-18 While discussing dinner plans, Jeremy comes to help. He suggest using the soy beans to make hamburgers which will make about 30. As they begin to cook, Mey Rin remembers that she found a vial filled with a dark red liquid in Irene's bags. She also says that she thought Irene was a vampire because she is twelve years older than Keane but dismissed the idea.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 46 Page 24 References Navigation Category:Manga Arcs